Numerous applications of desiccant dehumidification to the conditioning of air are known in the prior art. Meckler U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,401,530 and 3,488,971, and Griffiths U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,125, for instance, utilize a solid desiccant for the application. Similarly, Meckler U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,731, and Turner U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,620 teach the use of a desiccant in the conditioning of air but emphasize the use of liquid desiccant materials. Also, Meckler's U.S Pat. No. 3,102,399 suggests a building air conditioning system wherein make-up ventilation air is subjected to liquid desiccant dehumidification in a two-stage dehumidification process to improve total system performance efficiency but is forced to use a two-stage dehumidification process.
Meckler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,624 teaches the use of thermal compressor means to regenerate or concentrate a dilute desiccant solution. Meckler also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,244 for example, teaches the use of solar energy in desiccant regeneration for an air conditioning system. See also Meckler U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,471 in the regard.
Griffiths U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,849 also teaches the use of heat obtained from the condenser of a conventional vapor compression refrigeration system for effecting liquid desiccant regeneration.
Meckler U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,679 discloses an engine-driven vapor compression refrigeration subsystem in a comfort conditioning system that also utilizes a liquid desiccant dehumidification subsystem. Meckler's U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,914 teaches air conditioning with a liquid desiccant dehumidification dehumidifier but without supplemental refrigeration.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,078 discloses air cooling dehumidification and dehumidification using a hydroscopic agent and a rotating foraminous disk partially immersed in the agent. Supplemental absorption or mechanical refrigeration is not suggested.
Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,828 discloses an earlier combined refrigeration and dehumidification air conditioning system.
Mattern, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,954, discloses an air dehumidification system with controls to prevent desiccant crystallization during liquid desiccant regeneration. Richardson U.S. Pat. No. 20,257,204 also teaches liquid desiccant regeneration in a manner that improves the reclamation of waste heat.
For other variations of air conditioning systems employing liquid desiccant solutions for dehumidification of air, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,446, 4,691,530, and 4,723,417, all issued in the name of Meckler.